


Conversations and confessions

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: "yeah haha as friends", Amity crying and hopeless at this point rn, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Eda being a good mom, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Internalized Homophobia, Lumity, Lumity Week 2020, Luz being dense as FUCK, Luz's bisexual awakening, Protective Edalyn Clawthorne, The human world is a fucking terrible place, first date (kind of??), fluff !! lotsa fluffs, good stuff and lots of talking, they both dance !!!, where's the adoption papers for the blight siblings i'll sign them, yes as a fandom i think we can agree that mrs and mr blight can fuck themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amity is infuriated. Luz is confused. And Eda thinks it's time to talk about it.OREdalyn Clawthorne being a good mom and having a conversation about sexualities and gender with Luz ;)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 367





	Conversations and confessions

**Author's Note:**

> HEY Y'ALL!! Welcome to my very first TOH fanfic ahksjfdbfhdvf
> 
> I had to do like a long research about the Latinx community and Christianity (including asking a few of my mutuals who are latinx and christian) about it (because i'm none of them!!) so I'm very sorry if any of these were badly potrayed :/ 
> 
> Anyway. I love mom Eda so much bye
> 
> Enjoy!!

The silence was going to make Amity lose her mind.   
  
Luz was sitting on the corner of her room, peacefully reading one of her Good Witch Azura books. And Amity, she’s sure that she’s a few seconds away from exploding at her.   
  
Not that Luz would ever do anything wrong in her life ever—but god... that girl is _so_ oblivious that it hurts. Amity had been staring at her for _hours_ from her bed—wishing that Luz join her, lean against each other on the bed while they read, and maybe finally fucking realize that Amity was in love with her. But of course the genius didn’t pick any of that up at all. She just... sat there, reading. She doesn’t even realize that Amity had been staring at her with an impossibly red blush on her face—who doesn’t notice that?   
  
In conclusion, she couldn’t do this for any longer.   
  
“Amity?” Luz _finally_ asks, looking up from the book she was holding with a frown on her face. “Is... everything okay?”   
  
“No. Why do you ask?” Amity says, trying to act like she didn’t care about her.   
  
“Your book is on the floor and you haven’t picked it up since, like, an hour ago.”   
  
Oh, so she can notice that kind of thing but somehow _not_ the fact that Amity had been staring at her? Or the fact that she was fucking in love with her? “God, Luz, you’re so _infuriating_!” Amity yells without hesitation.   
  
“What? Why?”   
  
“No! It’s just—oh my god.” She buries her face in her hands. “How the hell can you notice that my book was on the floor but not the fact that I've been staring at you since you came over?”   
  
“Oh, that? I mean, I noticed that too.” Luz shrugs.   
  
Amity stares at her.   
  
“What? I thought that’s what everyone does!”   
  
“ _Nobody_ does that, Luz!”   
  
“But you do.”   
  
“Yes, but that’s because—” Amity groans into her hands. “Luz. Holy fuck.”   
  
“What, what did I do wrong?” Luz frowns even deeper. “Amity, is everything okay with you?”   
  
“No, _nothing’s_ okay with me!”   
  
“Oh. Is that... why you asked me to come over?” Her expression became soft. She made her way over to the bed and sat down beside the mint haired girl, who’s still groaning into her hands. “Do you want to talk about something?”   
  
“No!” Amity exclaims. “God, Luz, you’re just _so_ fucking dense, it actually hurts me.”   
  
“What? What do you mean?”   
  
“Just... go home, Luz.” she sighs, still not looking up from her hands. “Please.”   
  
“Do you need some time alone?”   
  
“Yeah. Exactly. Please go home.”   
  
“Oh. Okay.” Luz stood up hesitantly, before reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. “You know I’ll always be available for you, right?”   
  
_Oh my god. Luz, stop that, you’re making me crazy._ "Yeah. I know. Thanks.”   
  
“Okay, then.” She smiles, walking out of her bedroom door. “Thanks for borrowing me your book, Amity! I hope you feel better soon.”   
  
Once Luz was gone, Amity yelled into her pillow. How the hell is she going to fix _that_ now?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Hey, Luz is home!” King shouts, running over to Luz as soon as she stepped inside the house.   
  
“Woah—hey, King, what’s going on?” Luz chuckles. “You’re excited way more than usual.”   
  
“Oh, he just ate too much icing sugar.” Eda shrugs. “you want some? We’re making a cake.”   
  
“Again? It’s been the third time this week.”   
  
“I know! It’s cake day for every day,” King exclaims cheerfully. “Eda is the best!”   
  
Eda shook her head, laughing. “Okay, okay. Don’t get too jumpy on me. You coming, Luz?”   
  
“I... think I’ll pass for today.” Luz smiles discouragedly, walking away from them. “I’ll have some later, though! Have fun you guys.”   
  
“Wait, wait, hold on now, I know that face,” Eda cuts her off before she could take another step. “What’s going on, kid? Sit down.”   
  
“What? What do you mean, what’s going on—?”   
  
“Oh, you know what I'm talking about.” The old woman crosses her arms, walking towards her. “Sit down, Luz. Weren’t you from your friend’s house? What was that girl’s name again?”   
  
“Amity,” Luz mumbles.   
  
“Yes, that’s it. Is something wrong? Did she do anything to you? Did her parents—”   
  
"No, no! Nothing happened to me, everything was fine. We were just reading and stuff.”   
  
"Hmm. That still doesn’t explain it.” Eda hums in disapprovement. “Something must’ve happened. I know you, Luz. You wouldn’t just pass on an opportunity to smear icing sugar all over our faces. So you’re going to sit down, and you’re going to tell me about it.”   
  
Luz sighs. “I don’t know, Eda, it was so weird.”   
  
"What is?”   
  
"Well... I mean, the whole thing started off so normally!” Luz exclaims and began ranting to the old woman furiously. “I was sitting down reading one of Amity’s books, and we were reading for a long time in silence, and then I noticed that her book was on the floor and she hasn’t picked it up at all so I asked her if everything was alright. But then she suddenly snaps at me and she told me that I was infuriating even though I didn’t do anything at all! And then she asked me to leave because she needed some time alone. And I’ve been trying to figure it out for hours, but I still couldn’t understand why and I hate it!” She finishes of, panting. “It’s like when we first met all over again.”   
  
"I see,” Eda nods thoughtfully. “Is there anything else she called you besides ‘infuriating’?”   
  
"She also called me dense and oblivious, but I don’t know why either.”   
  
To her surprise, Eda started _laughing._ She threw her head back and laughed for at least one full minute while Luz and King frowned at her, unable to find out what was _so_ funny. “Oh, goodness, you two are _so_ cute and clueless that it hurts.”   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?” Luz frowns. “Eda, I don’t understand.”   
  
"God, kid, you really _are_ that clueless, aren’t you?” The old woman shook her head. “You remind me of the times when I was dating my girlfriend back when I was about your age.”   
  
"Oh. Oh, you meant—what?”   
  
Eda could spend an hour laughing at Luz’s confused face, a red blush slowly forming in her cheeks. “God, Luz. Amity’s in love with you. How come haven’t you noticed that already?”   
  
"She’s—she is?” Luz stutters. “But, why?”   
  
Well, I don’t know—why don’t you ask her that yourself, huh?” She asks. “But the important thing is, do you like her back?”   
  
“I mean, I’m her friend! Of course I like her.”   
  
“Luz, oh my god. No wonder that girl was infuriated at you—you really _are_ that dense.”   
  
“I—I don’t know, is that allowed?” Luz asks. “Girls, you know, um, girls like _liking_ other girls? More than friends?”   
  
“Luz, of _course_ it’s allowed! It’s not like it’s wild magic or something,” Eda shook her head, but she stopped laughing when she saw Luz’s confused and almost terrified face. “What, do they not do that kind of things in the human world?”   
  
“Well... not really.” Luz shrugs, staring at her feet instead. “It’s kind of, uh, forbidden and stuff.”   
  
Eda frowns. “Love? Forbidden? Why?”   
  
“I don’t _know_ , exactly.” She says. “But my mom and I, we used to go to church—it’s a place for praying—and they used to say really bad stuff about girls liking girls and boys liking boys and girls being boys and boys being girls—you know.”   
  
“Really? That sounds awful.” Eda leans forward, now with a serious expression in her face. “What else happens there?”   
  
“Well, there’s always been a fight about it—it’s not like everyone says that it‘s bad. But... there are more that says it is. And the people who does, they do really bad stuff. They wanted to hurt them, and take off their rights to live peacefully, that kind of stuff.” Luz told her. “It’s terrible on the human world. People are always fighting about things that doesn’t even make senses to fight over in the first place.”   
  
Silence follows.   
  
Eda shook her head. “Kid, I don’t... I don’t know what to say. As crazy as the situation I’m in right now, I’ve never been in a situation where people would _hurt_ you for loving other people.” She held Luz’s shoulders and squeezed them tightly. “But I promise you. In here, you don’t have to deal with all that crap, okay? The only question there is for you is: do you Like Amity back?”   
  
Luz’s eyes widen. “Oh, I totally forgot about Amity! You’re right—what do I do, Eda?”   
  
“Well, do you _like_ like her back or not?” Eda asks her. “You know, the more than a friend kind.”   
  
“Uh...” Luz fidgets with her hands slightly, “well I _do_ like her laugh. And when we spend time together to read. And the way she stutters when she talks to me. And I also like her smile. And her hair. And how she acts all mean outside but I know that she’s actually really nice—wait, that means I _do_ like her, right? Right, Eda?”   
  
Eda laughs. “Oh, thank god. Because if you didn’t, I’m pretty sure that kid would jump into one of those acid lakes out of disappointment and shame.”   
  
Luz winces. “So you’re telling me that Amity was angry at me because I didn’t know that she liked me?”   
  
“Well, you were insanely dense about all this, Luz. I wouldn’t blame her.” The old woman shook her head. “But now you do know she likes you, and now that you know that you like her back—all you have to do now is tell her.”   
  
“How?”   
  
“Unfortunately, kid, that’s a question you’ll have to answer for yourself.”   
  
“But... Eda, I... I’m not really sure about all this.” Luz mutters. “I mean... I do like girls. I like Amity, and she’s a girl—that means I like girls, right?”   
  
“Yes. And?”   
  
“Well... I kind of like boys too, a little bit.”   
  
“Doesn’t matter.” Eda smiles. “You can like whoever the fuck you want, kid. It’s your life, it’s your feelings, and it’s your choice. Your feelings might change in a couple months, or years—that’s fine too. Just feel what you feel, and like whoever you like. And if your feelings go to Amity... then go. I’m sure she’ll be over the moon when you tell her about it.”   
  
“Oh. Okay, then.” Luz smiles brightly, then jumps to hug her. “Thank you, Eda.”   
  
“You’re welcome, kid. I’ll always be your couple’s consultant whenever you need it, okay? I’ve had some impressive years of experience myself.” Eda laughs proudly.   
  
“Ew, gross! Now that you two are done with those boring talks, can we continue with our cake?” King interrupts, frowning with a bowl of icing sugar on his arms.   
  
“Whoever gets icing on them the most does the dishes?” Luz challenges.   
  
“That’s a deal I can take, kid.”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah !! that's it. Sorry if it's bad y'all i'm really new to all these characters ghdfgjhdgf
> 
> I'm planning to maaaybe stretch this out a bit by adding a chapter where Luz and Amity kinda confesses their feelings to each other?? But mmmm it'd be fun if i just leave it here too so yeah let me know if you want more of my shitty writing aha <3


End file.
